Iris
Iris (jap. アイリス Airisu) to dziewczyna z regionu Unova, która jest aktualną towarzyszką Asha. Jej imię czyta się: Ajris. Historia 250px|thumb|left|Mała Iris Iris urodziła się i wychowała w Wiosce Smoków i spędzała swój czas jako mała dziewczynka na zabawach z dzikimi Pokémonami, które mieszkały w lesie na obrzeżach miejscowości. Nauczyła się być dość wykwalifikowaną we wspinaczce po drzewach, a także nauczyła się pielęgnacji i opieki nad różnymi Pokémonami. Pewnego dnia spotkała dzikiego Drilbura, który zranił Patrata i ukradł mu jedzenie. Szukając sprawiedliwości dla Drilbura, Iris wyzwała go. Po niezliczonej ilości porażek, w końcu udało się dziewczynie złapać Pokémona w niektóre winorośle wiszące tuż nad urwiskiem. Po uratowaniu Drilbura, dwójka zaprzyjaźniła się i zaczęła trenować razem. Po wielu zwycięstwach, Drilbur przekształcił się w Excadrilla. Oboje następnie dostali okazję spotkać Draydena, Smoczego Mistrza, który pochwalił Iris. Gdy Drayden spytał się o sposby treningów Iris ona odpowiedziała, że uczyła się ze zaprzyjaźnionymi Pokémonami. Później została wyzwana przez Draydena. Niestety Haxorus Draydena okazał się silniejszy i z łatwością pokonuje Excadrilla. Po przegranej Excadrill stał się nie ufny wobec Iris i zamknął się w sobie. Lata mijały, a Iris została wezwana przez Nestorkę. Iris miała rozpocząć podróż z nowo wyklutym Axew i wychować go, aby stał się pełnoprawnym Haxorusem. Zaakceptowała ten plan i wyruszyła w dalszą drogę, by pewnego dnia stać się Smoczym Mistrzem. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach, była świadkiem burzy spowodowanej przez Zekroma podczas wydarzeń z odcinka W cieniu Zekrom!. Potem kontynuowała swoją podróż, w końcu spotykając następnego dnia Asha, kiedy przypadkowo próbował ją złapać myśląc, że jest Axewem. Oboje rozpoczęli źle, często znajdując powody, aby się sprzeczać. Jednak postanowili podróżować nadal, a Iris oglądała jego pierwszą bitwę w Sali Unova w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!. Po bitwie jeden z Liderów, Cilan, zdecydował się na podróż z Ashem oraz Iris i zauważył, że trójka tworzy zgrany zespół. Więc Iris postanowiła oficjalnie stać się ich towarzyszką w podróży. W odcinku Axew w opałach! Iris zdecydowała, że chce rozpocząć korzystanie z nowych przyjaciół do pomocy w szkoleniu Axew, więc zapytała Cilana o walkę z nią, by pomóc jej w treningu. Wtedy ujawniła, że jej Axew nauczył się Gniewu Smoka, ale nie opanował go jeszcze do perfekcji. Później opowiedziała Cilanowi i Ashowi o swoim rodzinnym mieście i o tym jak zdobyła Axew. Po ukończeniu historii grupa odkryła, że Axew zaginął i znaleźli go utkniętego w rogach Scolipede'a. Nie udało im się uspokoić szalejącego Pokémona, więc Iris wezwała Excadrilla do pomocy. Niestety, Excadrill nie słuchał Iris, ale gdy Axew został uratowany przez Iris, Excadrill pokonał Scolipede'a. Później Cilan powiedział Iris, aby robiła rzeczy w swoim własnym tempie i nie przejmowała się zbytnio tym, że Excadrill nie słucha się jej. W odcinku Domek dla Dwebble'a! powiedziała, że wie, jak zrobić leki ziołowe do leczenia chorych Pokémonów, gdy Pansage Cilana został uderzony kamieniem i złapał gorączkę. Ta umiejętność stała się bardzo przydatna w całej podróży, gdy grupa miała mało leków i była zbyt daleko od Centrum Pokémon. W odcinku Noc W Muzeum Miasta Nacrene! twierdziła, że ma ostry " szósty zmysł ", kiedy poczuła obecność ducha nawiedzającego muzeum. Później okazało się, że był to Yamask szukający swojej maski. Użyła swoje umiejętności także w odcinku Sewaddle i Burgh w Bezkresnym Lesie!, kiedy grupa zgubiła się w lesie Pinwheel. 250px|thumb|right|Iris na winoroślach Iris została oddzielona od grupy w Zniewalająca Emolga!, po tym jak Axew Iris próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z dziką Emolgą, która ledwo uniknęła zdominowania przez Biancę, która towarzyszyła grupie po tym jak Ash zdobył swoją trzecią odznakę. Trójka z nich w końcu została zaatakowana przez rój Swoobatów i uratowana przez Asha i Pikachu. Emolga zaczęła lubić Iris i zaakceptowała ją jako trenerkę, przez co Iris zdobyła nowego Pokémona. W Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Bianca oferowała walkę ze świeżo złapaną Emolgą, jednak sprawy nie poszły zgodnie z planem, kiedy okazało się, że Emolga była dość leniwa i używała Zmiany Wolta, aby uniknąć bitew. To nie zniechęciło Iris, która używała dalej Emolgi mając nadzieję, że stanie się wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką. W Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!, grupa spotkała młodą dziewczynę o imieniu Emmy, która miała kłopot z Druddigonem. Iris zauważyła przyczynę gniewu Pokémona - był to drut owinięty wokół jego kostki - i udało jej się uspokoić go poprzez usunięcie kłopotu. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy o Smoczych Pokémonach, Emmy oficjalnie przedstawiła się i przyznała, że jest nowicjuszem. Iris następnie zaoferowała jej trening i ujawniła swoje marzenie o zostaniu Smoczym Mistrzem. W Iris i Excadrill kontra pogromczyni smoków!!, Iris została wyzwana do walki przez Georgię, Pogromczynię Smoków. Axew został łatwo pokonany przez Beartica. Georgia skrytykowała Iris za brak posiadania więcej Pokémonów smoków i Iris zdecydowała się wystawić Excadrilla, który jeszcze nie był jej posłuszny. Ponownie, bitwa doprowadziła do przegranej Iris. Później, Iris ujawniła, że wyzwała Smoczego Mistrza Draydena do walki, gdy była młodsza. A ponieważ katastrofalnie Excadrill przegrał z Haxorusem, stracił chęć do walki i nie zgodził się, by Iris rozkazywała mu przez wiele lat. Ale po nocy z Iris, Excadrill odzyskał pewność siebie i nauczył się Mega Podmuchu. Następnie, Iris wyzwała Georgię do walki i Excadrill zremisował z Bearticiem. thumb|left|250px|Kolekcja [[Skrzydło|Skrzydeł Iris]] Iris bierze udział w turnieju Bitew wraz z wieloma innymi trenerami, w tym z jej rywalką, Georgią. Pierwszą bitwę stoczyłą przeciwko Jimmy'iemu Ray'owi i jego Watchogowi w Cilan kontra Trip, Ash kontra Georgia!, którą Iris łatwo wygrał ze swoją Emolgą. Potem walczył przeciwko Stephanowi i jego Sawkowi w Furia Klubowej Bitwy: Emolga kontra Sawk! poraz kolejny wygrywa dzięki swojej Emoldze. Potem udało jej się pokonać Luke i jego Goletta w następnym odcinku, za pomocą Axew. W bitwie Axew nauczył się Urazy, którą użył do pokonania Goletta. W finale, Iris walczyła przeciwko Ashowi i jego Pikachu, natomiast Iris użyła Excadrilla. Po długiej walce Excadrillowi udaje się pokonać Pikachu, tym samym dając Iris wygraną w turnieju Bitew i zdobycie całego zestawu Skrzydeł. Charakter thumb|250px|right|Strach Iris i [[Axew Iris|Axew przed lodowymi pokemonami]] Jest dziko zachowującą się dziewczyną, która lubi wspinać się na drzewa i jeść jagody. Podróżuje ze swoim przyjacielem, smoczym Pokémonem Axewem we włosach. Bardzo szybko wspina się na drzewa. Jest bardzo ryzykowna, odważna i okropna. Jest szybka jako myślicielka, ponieważ w odcinku Sandile w natarciu! uratowała Asha przed dostaniem się do gorącej wody. W odcinkach Przybywa Brygada Trubbisha! i Minccino-Czyścioszek ! była w stanie szybko uniknąć najbliższych niebezpieczeństw, kiedy Ash i Cilan nie mogli. W niektórych przypadkach staje się inwazyjna z pewnymi Pokémonami, takimi jak Pikachu Asha, co zwykle powoduje do tego, że Pokémon atakuje ją. Może też być czasami trochę nieśmiała i nerwowa w stosunku do ludzi, jak widać jej unikający stosunek do Asha po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Przy okazji Iris pozostawia Asha na chwilę i niespodziewanie pojawia się ponownie później, zwykle zaskakując Asha. Zachowywała się tak dopóki nie został oficjalnie poproszona przez Ash i Cilana, aby do nich dołączyła w ich podróży. Ponadto, nie ufała całkowicie Ashowi, jeżeli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo jej Pokémonów podczas bitew i często ukrywała tajemnice przed nim i Cilanem. Jednak, jak ich bardziej poznaje powoli zaczyna się otwierać i ufać dwóm przyjaciołąm, walcząc z oboma w bitwach, a także ujawniające swoje marzenia i ambicje. Iris jest doświadczonym trenerem i i wygrała wiele bitw w przeszłości. Była przedstawiana jako pewnego rodzaju cudowne dziecko z Wioski Smoków, a jednocześnie wygrała 99 pojedynków używając jedynie Excadrilla przed spotkaniem Mistrza Smoków Draydena. Doświadczenia te wydają się mieć wpływ na to, jak ona wysoko widzi siebie i swoje umiejętności. W związku z tym, Iris zazwyczaj myśli o Ashu, jako małe dziecko i często traktuje go jako Trenera debiutanta, kiedy robi proste błędy, mimo, że on też miał wiele przygód i dokonań w przeszłości. Jej zdanie o Ashu wydaje się wynikać z ich pierwszego spotkania. Pomimo tego, dopinguje go podczas walk w Sali i bitew. Uwielbia większość Pokémonów, często tuli je przy pierwszym spotkaniu, jednak ma ona szczególnie silne zrozumienie dla Smoczego typu i wydaje się być bardzo pobudliwa wokół Pokémonów Smoczych nie pokazując nawet strachu przed galopującym Druddigonem. W związku z tą silną pasją, ona ma na celu stać się Mistrzem Smoków tak jak wielu z jej rodzinnego miasta. Istnieje jeden typ, którego nie lubi jest to Typ lodowy, ze względu na fakt, że ataki Typu lodowego są bardzo skuteczne przeciwko Pokémonom Smokom. Trip wspomina, że jej strach przed lodowym typem, na tej podstawie jest niesprawiedliwy gdyż typy smoczy jest bardzo skuteczne przeciwko sobie. Iris wzruszyła ramionami słysząc tę opcję, jednak i wspomina, że również z obawy przed zimnem. Iris jest gotowa przezwyciężyć ten strach. Jej stosunek do Asha się zmienił. Na początku traktowała go jako niedoświadczonego trenera i "dzieciaka". Potem po wielu walka zauważyła w Ashu potencjał. Bohaterka umie przyznać się do błędu. Pokemony Przy sobie Zaprzyjaźnione Kategoria:Bohaterowie